Northside
Domains Borden Rim ATTITUDE: Drowsy. Mental +1, Physical -1, Social +1. TRAITS: Access +2, Safety +2, Information +2, Ignorance +1, Prestige -1, Stability +1, FP 1. Borden Rim has seen better days, for sure. The neighborhood boasts several locations of note, and a few useful sites, but otherwise massive renovations are required to get this kind of area prosperous again. The Rim is an ending point for both rail and bus, making access easy. Conscientious police make frequent drive-bys because the value of the area is much higher to the future of the Arkham region than one might gather at first glance. The computer network here is decently up-to-date, but security could use some work, and the employees are more focused on their jobs and their next drink than the people who don't belong. All of this happens under the hum of cooling units and the constant buzz of high voltage. The neighborhood's not much to look at, but a dedicated police presence keeps the locals' spirits up. The area is pushing towards being a downright slum, though the local council and citizens groups are fighting desperately to change that. An enterprising and discreet Kindred could easily haven in one of the abandoned buildings or rail cars here, provided that he didn't much care about the condition of the place or its access to feeding. There are few enough people that hunting is somewhat difficult. Arkham Green ATTITUDE: Accepting. Mental +3, Physical -3, Social +3. TRAITS: Access +1, Safety +2, Information +2, Ignorance +1, Prestige +2, Stability +2, FP 3 Arkham Green was the premier place for the killing of time back in the fifties when Arkham was still its own community. The City has changed all that. Now Arkham Green is a testament to faded glory, the city around it edging out its importance and value as Arkham continues to be marginalized for the growing importance of Kingsport to the South. Still, numerous sites make Arkham Green valuable to a reform-minded Kindred, and the utilities are common enough to create a secondary fallback in the case of hard-bargaining in the more populated and contested parts of the city. The sidewalks are old and cracked but in decent repair; the high-access of days gone by has fallen into lazy resignation, but it's still fairly easy to get into this area and navigate. The Arkham Police are, as always, eager to keep their area under control and clean and safe, their mandate to raise property values in this particular area meaning the homeless are pushed out regularly. With the city outreach focusing on this area, public information campaigning is at an all-time high. Pamphlets, fliers, and local news gazettes are common sights and even more common litter. However, much of the street lighting has not yet been updated to the new sulpheric system being used in the city (those orange hummy streetlights) and since the update is scheduled, no new halogen bulbs are being put in, meaning many dark areas are easily exploited in the locale. Generally well known and well regarded, the homes in this area try desperately to recover the manicured lawn unity of the area's fifties heyday. With the public prominence of Arkham Green and the desire for the local government to see it restored, there is a great deal of interest. There is a decent amount of room in Arkham Green, and depending on how close you are to the major strip, feeding is more or less easy to find. Businesses don't typically have bars on the windows with the adequate police presence, but no one looks askance at security doors, roller shutters, or security fences, either. Lassiter ATTITUDE: Accepting. Mental +3, Physical -3, Social +3. TRAITS: Access +2, Safety +2, Information +2, Ignorance -1, Prestige +3, Stability +2, FP 3. Lassiter has received much of the focus of the recent revitalization projects, though City Council mandates to maintain the 'picturesque New England atmosphere' have seen the newly constructed buildings following Georgian and Federalist styles rather than trending toward gleaming glass and steel. It is frequently hard to distinguish the difference between businesses and residences. The area sees regular travel and is patrolled day and night. Access by train, bus, and car is easy, though finding any specific building is often less so. The guards patrolling this area include both public police and private security. Big business requires ready access to information. Newsstands are set up on almost every corner here, and stock data glides by on a ticker outside the Tower Professional Building. Northside Women's Center encourages the locals to keep an eye out for one another, though they're battling the ennui typical of corporate sectors. Only the affluent can afford to live in this peaceful, upper-class area. Between the Women's Center's constant evening events, the local restaurants, and the early-shift workers at the Bakery, there's a fair amount of activity throughout the night. While most housing in the area is a bit small, it is well protected and offers access to feeding. Grafton ATTITUDE: Wary. Mental +1, Physical -1, Social +3. TRAITS: Access +4, Safety -2, Information -2, Ignorance +3, Prestige -2, Stability -2, FP 4. Grafton is the central transit hub for Arkham, and most buses originate or terminate here. Despite both transit guards and police attempts to maintain the area, however, Grafton's numerous winding alleyways and poor lighting allows for all sorts of unsavory things to happen. The whole neighborhood is covered in fliers, but the majority of them are weeks or months out of date, while most of the locals are willfully oblivious to nearly everything, keeping their eyes down to avoid inviting contact with strangers. It's widely expected that Grafton will be the next neighborhood to be revitalized, and modern, oversized family homes have been popping up over the last year or so in anticipation of rising property values. These dwellings, derisively called "McMansions" by those who do not live in them, often rob smaller neighboring homes of their fine views of the Miskatonic River. The rest of the area has yet to catch up to the social status promised by these residences. Grafton isn't a great part of town, split between the new locals who have hope that things will get better and the old locals. Nonetheless, if trouble happens here people either avert their eyes or run. Category:Northside Category:Borden Rim Category:Arkham Green Category:Lassiter Category:Grafton Category:Domain traits Category:Arkham